fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Chilli Halloween Court
'''Mr.Chilli Halloween Court '''is a halloween based game for the Huggs. The main character is Mr. Chilli. You face many obstacles from your opponents and tasks. The goal is to make it to your court appointments, escpessialy the Halloween Trial. Gameplay Enemies Story TBA Lawyers All of the lawyers in order from the first level to the last level. Some lawyers return from Mr. Chilli (Game). *Mr. Chilli - He returns and is less arrogent but still the same. His competition is harder by the minute. Will he prevail? Cross your fingers. #The First Lawyer, Henry Davison - A lawyer from Texas. He is defending his client from cyberbullieng. That is less of his concerns. He likes to win by disqualifing the lawyer, so if you aren't delayed, you can beat this guy easily #The Second Lawyer, Dexter Done - This clumsy lawyer is back. He isn't the same. He is more smart but not averagely. So he sends his pets to attack you. But these pets are fat and cannot even open their mouth. EPIC FAIL. #The Third Lawyer,Mirumi Knox - A transferd pretty, smart, and wise japanese student and will show affection to pass cases. She summons loads of ghosts against you. Try your best to thwart her. #The Fourth Lawyer, Grobyc - Why is there a robot lawyer? He is actually a lawyer who has been created by 9009 Entertainment to heat up the compatition. This lawyer is good and plays fair. Finally, No wasting HP and PP. He is unlocked after winning the trial against him. #The Fifth Lawyer, Lance Darville -Your rival is harder then ever! He got so many minions! Hope you stocked on alot of items. Go on and finish the score. 4 more Court Trials until the final Trial #The Sixth Lawyer, Anna Bee - This 18 year old girl likes to much babysitting. She uses this trick to let the opponents gaurd down. But she actually still likes Dr.Suess. Akward. You obtain loads of items. #The Seventh Lawyer, Philip Oren- He likes to read info about his opponent and find his weakness. You being late is your weakness so he sends loads of minions to attack you. (If you come in time, you wonn't get attacked but the eight one is harder so it is good to train). #The Eigth Lawyer, Emily Davies- A big flirter and never stops to win. She will even KILL for winning. She has lots of minions( she flirted with) and they will do anthing for her love. #The Ninth Lawyer, Allie McManus- The dumb fat lawyer who bullied Mr. Chilli. Chilli wants revenge. He has no minions whatsoever. After beating him, He tells you that "You face a hard opponent in the Halloween trial". Be prepared for a trial that you'll never forget. #The Final Lawyer, Death- You must have a costume to go in this amazing trial. Death sends his soldiers, ghosts, possesed bodies, zombies, vampires and more to attack you. To make things worse, He sends you to the under world. An epic trial. Try your best. Category:Halloween Series Swap Day Category:Huggs Game Category:Mr. Chilli (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2011 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games